Talk:Event Missions/@comment-30205998-20161118113950
So about the black choice ticket...hehe... I saw that 12k def prince photo on ulmf before, can't remember where though. And I'm curious about a few things: 1. Does anyone know, and mind listing, ALL the buffs involved in that picture's set-up for the prince to achieve such a value? Obviously B. Iris's buff alone won't help him to become such a gamebreaking unit. 2. Aside from Magic City golem tanking, what is the practicality of having a 12k def prince? Looking at Majin maps, all Majins who deal magic dmg are out of the question. So that just makes such a unit useful for...Vepar and, Agares, if I'm not wrong? Don't get me wrong, 12k def is A LOT. But nowadays, maps really have such rare superbosses that require such a high amount of def to tank. (and even if one were to attempt tanking something such as the greater demon with 5k atk, massive healer support would be necessary, so such situations don't even call for tanking as a viable strategy unless one's healer pool is strong) Or maybe I just haven't even seen a true superboss yet. Who knows, lol And furthermore, I have a nice little multiheal Saria, coupled with Chydis and G. Iris. I don't suppose picking B. Iris for the healing and def buff alone is really beneficial for my lineup, so I'm looking at alternatives. (unless someone can convince me with the above info otherwise) I know that there's been plenty of discussion lately on ulmf with regards to the top-tier units, i.e. Aisha, Leone, Cornelia, etc etc. We have Aisha here on Nutaku, and I can see her SAW for myself on the SAW page, so I've no doubt about her broken-ness :P Now, Cornelia is undisputably one of the, if not being, the best tanks in the game, with her DEF rising as her HP falls, and her broken SAW. The only problem being, getting her to SAW would see a bit of investment into her (as with all blacks, generally). And like my above argument, I do hope that some veterans who have played on DMM aigis long enough can give examples on where she'd be useful, because...so far I've only encountered the need for massive tanking on Magic city maps and Majin advents. Units like Nanaly, Rinne, Kayou are contenders as well, just that I have little to no clue of what they do >.< and why do people like Kayou so much? When I first started out here, I literally wanted either a Sybilla or a Nanaly. But now, given the choice...and the dynamic and flexible range of units in DMM...I'm stuck in the same dilemma as everyone else. Sigh, first-world problems. Anyway, some thoughts about the above situations would help. Appreciate the feedback :) (I can post my line-up if you need to see my current tankers, or something) EDIT: (Also I must apologise for the long post, I didn't think it'd be THAT long, sorry about it)